


Daddy's boys

by DestinedforDestiel



Series: Daddy's Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... for now, Blankets, Cas is a mommas bird, Cuddles, Daddy Cas, Dean is such a cutie, Gabriel and Sam are buddies, Gen, Leave the sebriel alone Cas!, Little Dean, Little Sam, Non-sexual content, Protective Cas, Sam is the big brother, Spanking, Uncle Bobby, Underage Drinking, bubble baths, puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedforDestiel/pseuds/DestinedforDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe: in which Castiel, a single father must raise his two most prized possessions... his kids, Sam(eight) and Dean(six) while battling the hardships of fatherhood and going against a corrupt CPS who dare want to take his children away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's boys

_"Daddy! Daddy! Wake uuUpaah!"_

Lazy vibrant blues peeked open to the blinding light that struck through the windows, from the sound of two ongoing high voices and the rough feeling of something(s) bouncing being pressured on his side. Immediately the man- or  _Castiel_ knew that it was none other than his two boys- his most prized possessions, Sam and Dean. Cute and all, but frustrating at the same time, such as this moment. Tired blues roamed to the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand.

**8:03am**

Castiel made a protest groan and weakly swatted a hand to where he assumed his children bounced upon him. "Boys, boys, please. Give Daddy five more minutes of rest," he begged. There was a stubborn wail made by the two boys. Castiel could just see it now; Sam- who was age six, and Dean- who was age four, making pouting faces down on him, wanting their father to take them to _the park_ after he works all day to keep the whole house together. Right now, all he needed was rest due to his sore feet and aching back. Unbelievable. But they are children and children are children that will soon understand.

" _But Daddyyyyyy! We want bweakfast!_ "

Now _that_ was something Castiel could not go against nor refuse. With a small frustrated moan, Castiel fought his inner-being of rest and sat up from his lovely pillow, moving the two small bodies to slip on his lap. He yawned and raised his arms up in a long stretch before looking upon two children.

Sam had short curls of dark brown hair that Castiel knew would become a flowing mane, and were gazing up at Castiel with his big brown eyes that reminded him of a pool of chocolate. He was still in his How To Train Your Dragon footy PJs and awaited for his father to get his bum from the bed and make him and his little brother pancakes.

Dean on the other hand, had a mop of blonde brown hair and a face of dashed freckles everyone had found very charming. But what grabbed their attention the most were his eyes; those vibrant, dreamy, big hazel green that anyone could just get lost into when they glowed. He, on the other hand, wore his Rise of The Guardians sleeping shirt and a pair of neat black jeans., giving Castiel the exact idea that the tyke wanted and was ready to go to the park. Fat chance today. Dean had the same intentions as Sam. He also waited for Castiel to get up from bed.

Castiel smiled softly down at his two boys and lowered his head down, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. Both boys smiled brightly and tackled their father in a tight hug after a night of silence and loneliness. "Mornin' Daddy," Dean and Sam chirped. Castiel ruffled their hair. "Morning boys. How was sleeping?" he asked. Sam shrugged. "I slept good," he replied. Castiel looked down at Dean, who made a sly wince. "I... I had anothew nightmawe- but I stayed in bed! I didn't wake up Sammy!" he said proudly. Castiel hugged the tyke tightly as a reward.

"That's because you are my brave baby boy," the man exclaimed.

Dean giggled in delight as his dad poked his tickle side, then poked Sam's side, makiing the other sibling cry of laughter. "Stop, Dean!" Sam barked. Dean grinned. "Make me!"

Sam frowned. "I don't make twash, I bury it!"

Dean gasped. "Daddy, Sammy saif the cuss word!"

Castiel laughed at his two children's barks at each other and lifted both of them into his arms, getting off from the bed. "M'kay, you guys want pancakes?" 

"Yeah!"

The trio started down the stairs and once they  made it to the kitchen, Castiel placed them down onto the floor, where they each dug into the bottom cabinets for a skillet and cooking utensals and into the fridge for the ingredients. Castiel motioned a chair to the counter, giving the two boys a stand to step upon so they were barely to his shoulders, but above to see clearly over the counter; a smooth blue marble it was... for now. 

"Okay, he we are! Are we ready for another cooking episode, Chef Sam and Chef Dean?" Castiel asked in his best accent of professional chief chef. Sam and Dean smirked up at their father  and grabbed a kitchen tool; Sam got a wooden spoon and Dean got a measuring cup. "Yes, Chef Jelly Bean!" Sam chirped. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was Chef Tomato Head?" 

Dean gave him a toothy grin. "Jewwy Bean more better!" Castiel laughed and began placing the ingredients in the large grey bowl. "Okay, now what should we add to this amazing dish?" he asked. Dean pulled out a bag of, "chocolate chifs!"

And Sam pulled out, "Blue berries!"

Castiel smirked and grabbed a handful of both desserts. "How 'bout both?"

Both children gasped. "How... Doundy!" Dean gasped. Castiel smiled at the made up word and sprinkled the chocolate chips and blue berries in the batter, before sliding the bowl to his baby boys. Sam and Dean each took turns mixing the ingredients together, laughing as Castiel playfully sprinkled the abandoned dry batter off the counter and onto them like poudered donuts. In eight minutes of lollygagging from the trio, the ingredients were made and the counter a mess.

Castiel twirled the skillet in his fingers with a smirk. "Now the dangerous extreme part," he said mischievous. Dean and Sam smiled back. Castiel made sure his little boys were a good distance away from the stove as he flared it on with one twist of the handle. Pouring each pancake evenly and flipping them with easy skill, doing a few tricks here and there to make Dean and Sam laugh, Castiel had a stack of pancakes set neatly on the table wit a waterfall of maple syrup easing down like goop. "And that is yet again a spectacular success!" Castiel boomed.

Dean and Sam clapped in agreement and helped their daddy clean the counter before settling down. Castiel gazed at Dean. "Dean, lead us in prayer," he said. Dean groaned. "I donf wanna!" he whined. Sam shot his hand up. "Oh I will! I will!"

Castiel chuckled. "Alright, Sam. Go ahead."

Each of them bowed their hands and Sam began.

"Thank you Lord for dees pancakes Daddy made, let it fill our tummies and... make suwe we don't die today.. and mafe sure we gef rich... Amen!"

Castiel smiled. "In the name of Jesus, Amen."

"Amen," Dean said. Each of them forked a piece of their pancake and took a bite, moaning at the savoring taste of the deluxe, sweet, and fluffy breakfast. "Yum!"" Dean exclaimed. Castiel nodded. "Indeed."

After eating, Castiel cleaned their plates and got himself and Sam properly dressed while Dean awaited down stairs, watching SpongeBob on the TV screen. Castiel had Sam settled on the bathroom counter and ran a comb through Sam's hair delicately and gently, making sure not to destroy the child's curls. Sam listened in awe as his father hummed a nice tune of 'Carry On My Wayward Son'; the family's favorite song. "Daddy awe you gonna stay today?" Sam asked. Castiel pursed his lips and let out a solemn sigh. "Sorry, kiddo. Daddy has to work extra shift. Bills need to be paid," he exclaimed sadly. Sam frowned. "Oh. Okay," he murmured.

Castiel had seen the sadness in his child's eyes, something he could not just ignore. So, he lifted Sam off the counter and settled him on his feet on the floor, and crouched down to the boy's height, holding him by the shoulders. "Cheer up, Sam. Now don't worry, soon when I find a better job I _promise_ you that I will have all the time in the world to spend with you and your brother. Just hold on. We'll get there," he said encouragingly. Sam smiled at the thought. Being with his daddy instead of his stupid, mean baby sitter who treated him and Dean badly.

"Okay Daddy. I'll wait," he responded.

Castiel ruffled the boy's curls and held him in an embrace before leading the eldest out of the bathroom and to the living room where Dean awaited with his toy truck. "Awe we weaving yet?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "We sure are. Let's go."

* * *

The park was fun as always; Sam and Dean made sloppy sandcastles in the sandbox and took turns sliding down the slides. Castiel watched the two closely as he sat at the nearest grey, rusty, metal bench. The day was decent in the morning, it was warm yet cool. Still, sometimes the weather decided to mess with you, so he had decided to bring Sam and Dean's coats and umbrellas. Dean had a green one and Sam had a light brown one. He would call himself an average, paranoid, loving father.

Sighing, Castiel watched happily as his children played Godzilla in the sandbox, smashing the castles under their feet. Then, Dean had came over to him and pulled at Castiel's pant leg. "Daddy! Daddy! Push us on da swings!" he said. Castiel nodded and lifted Dean in his arms, holding a hand towards Sam. "Come on, Sam." Sam quickly took his father's hand. Once they were at the swings, Castiel secured his boys on the seats, telling them to hold onto the chains tightly, even though they already knew better.

Castiel began to push them at a gentle pace so they were going a few inches in the air and for awhile they giggled happily. "Higher, Daddy!" Dead cried, kicking his feet. "Yeah, go higher, Daddy!" Sam joined. Castiel chuckled. "Are you sure baby boys? I don't want you guys to fly off." Dean and Sam began to chant with bravery for Castiel to push higher. "Higher! Higher! Higher! We wanna go higher!"

Castiel laughed and cried, "Time for lift off!" before doing and underdog push for both children. They squealed in delight, making rocket noises and kicking their legs in motion up and down. "Daddy, we're flying!" Dean giggled. Castiel chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets and watching his children swing up and down. "That you are, my little angels," he agreed.

After a good ten minutes of swinging, Dean and Sam decided to play lava monster with Castiel, and as Castiel stayed on the soft rubber, he stalked the playground equipment, acting like the lava monster. Dean and Sam did their best to stay away from the lower surface of the equipment, bt Castiel was always tall enough to reach most of the surfaces. As the stood upon a particular platform, they had noticed Castiel would gt either one of them. "Oh no Sammy! The wava monstew!" Dean gasped, pointing at Castiel.

"Raw! I am the great lava monster and I came to take my two little travelers home!" Castiel roared in a monster voice. Sam gasped. "Nooooo!" he cried. Castiel stalked towards them with arms in the air. Sam then did the heroic thing. "Don't worry Dean! I'w safe you!" he hollered, jumping away from Dean and dashing to the monkey bars. Dean, seeing this sacrifice, gasped. "Sammy, no!"

Castiel roared and grabbed the eldest Winchester from the monkey bars, pulling the giggling boy down onto the rubber ground. "Ahahahah! You have fallen into my lava! hahah!" Castiel laughed mockingly and began tickling Sam who squealed in uncontrollable laughter. Dean jumped from where he was and onto the 'lava'. "I'w safe you Sammy!" he battle cried before jumping onto Castiel, tackling his father onto the ground. The trio laughed joyously for a moment. Deep down Castiel was proud of Sam for doing such a brave thing in protecting Dean even though it was just a game. He knew that Sam would become a great big brother. Dean did pretty amazing himself. God, he loved his kids.

Castiel, tired and worn from the chase, stood to his feet and lifted his children both into his arms. "Ah, okay baby boys, time to head. Gotta go to work," he exclaimed. "Awww!" both Sam and Dean complained. "Buf I don'f want you to go, Daddy!" Dean whined. Castiel gave the youngest a sad smile and kissed the top of each of their foreheads. "I promise when I get back, I'll let you stay up an extra hour late, so I can have you all to myself," he said, squeezing them into a tight hug. The boys smiled brightly.

"Can we make pie?" Dean asked.

Castiel smirked. "Cherry or apple?"

Dean pursed his lips and thought for a minute, looking down at his index finger. "Ummm.... Cherry!" he chirped. Castiel smiled. "Okay, cherry it is.... M'kay, let's head back."

* * *

* * *

As they walked towards their lovely home, Castiel saw that their baby sitter, Cassandra Owens awaited for them with a bright smile on the porch. Her blonde curls flowed out of her hair ties and her dark hazels glimmered with an innocent glow, looking polite as ever with her red jacket on. Castiel wondered why she wore it; it was fairly hot today. "Hello, Mr. Novak!" she hollered, waving a hand in the air. Castiel smiled softly and waved back. Cassandra wondered her eyes to Dean and Sam and waved at them. "Hi kiddies!"

In response, Sam glared at her and Dean huddled more closer to his daddy at the sudden discomfort. The tyke gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "Daddy, do you really?-"

"Yes, Dean, now enough I told you," Castiel said strictly.

Dean pouted his eyes to the floor along with Sam. Castiel stepped inside with Cassandra close behind him and gave her the house key and schedule. "Okay, Cassandra you know what I expect from you. Take care of Sam and Dean, if there are any troubles, if Dean's blood pressure goes out whack or Sam wastes his inhaler-"

"I will call you, I know Mr. Novak," Cassandra finished, holding her hot pink phone in her hand. Castiel studied her for assurance before nodding and crouching down to his children, holding each of them gently by the shoulder. "Okay, baby boys. Daddy'll be back, be my good little angels?" he crooned. Dean and Sam- still with their sad faces, nodded. Castiel rubbed each of their arms and kissed them multiple times on the forehead and hugged them tightly. Like any other days, he wished he never had to leave his babies. He never wanted them to leave his sight.

As any other single father, Castiel wanted to be there for his kids every step of the way. But it was impossible when he had to support them financially as well. It was always this hard. "Love you, baby boys," he whispered. "Love you too Daddy," Sam and Dean replied. Finally after forcing himself to let go, Castiel stood and gave Cassandra a stern glare, then hurried out the door with his trench coat in arms.

Cassandra watched Castiel completely as he got in his silver Mercedes, back out the drive way, and sped of full out of sight. Then, her bright smile she had disappeared and she rolled her eyes, taking her jacket off revealing a top that showed her belly and releasing her hair from the hair tie, allowing it to flow down her shoulders. She then plopped down the couch and pulled out her phone, texting immediately. It was like she had forgot Sam and Dean were still there, watching her.

Not even glancing up to the children, Cassandra muttered, "Shut up. Don't bother me."

"Won'f bother," Sam muttered. He then grabbed Dean's hand. "Come on Dean," he said, leading his little brother upstairs.

Cassandra frowned. "Brat."


End file.
